duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-01 Base Set (OCG)
Base Set is the 1st booster pack in the OCG. Details It is the first set to contain 120 cards. This set has a TCG equivalent, DM-01 Base Set. Keywords This set introduced the following keywords; *Blocker Blocker (Whenever an opponent's creature attacks, you may tap this creature to stop the attack. Then the 2 creatures battle.)}} *Double breaker *Power attacker *Shield Trigger Shield trigger (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it immediately for no cost.)}} *Slayer Contents *S1/S10 Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *S2/S10 Urth, Purifying Elemental *S3/S10 Aqua Sniper *S4/S10 King Depthcon *S5/S10 Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *S6/S10 Zagaan, Knight of Darkness *S7/S10 Scarlet Skyterror *S8/S10 Astrocomet Dragon *S9/S10 Deathblade Beetle *S10/S10 Roaring Great-Horn *1/110 Gran Gure, Space Guardian *2/110 Rayla, Truth Enforcer *3/110 King Ripped-Hide *4/110 Seamine *5/110 Vampire Silphy *6/110 Gigargon *7/110 Gatling Skyterror *8/110 Bolshack Dragon *9/110 Tower Shell *10/110 Thorny Mandra *11/110 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *12/110 Lah, Purification Enforcer *13/110 Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian *14/110 Chilias, the Oracle *15/110 Holy Awe *16/110 Laser Wing *17/110 Aqua Knight *18/110 Saucer-Head Shark *19/110 Tropico *20/110 Unicorn Fish *21/110 Teleportation *22/110 Crystal Memory *23/110 Night Master, Shadow of Decay *24/110 Gigaberos *25/110 Gigagiele *26/110 Dark Clown *27/110 Terror Pit *28/110 Creeping Plague *29/110 Explosive Fighter Ucarn *30/110 Draglide *31/110 Nomad Hero Gigio *32/110 Rothus, the Traveler *33/110 Magma Gazer *34/110 Chaos Strike *35/110 Storm Shell *36/110 Tri-horn Shepherd *37/110 Red-Eye Scorpion *38/110 Stampeding Longhorn *39/110 Natural Snare *40/110 Aura Blast *41/110 Toel, Vizier of Hope *42/110 Lok, Vizier of Hunting *43/110 Frei, Vizier of Air *44/110 Ruby Grass *45/110 Iocant, the Oracle *46/110 Moonlight Flash *47/110 Illusionary Merfolk *48/110 Revolver Fish *49/110 Faerie Child *50/110 Aqua Soldier *51/110 King Coral *52/110 Cyber Brain *53/110 Swamp Worm *54/110 Masked Horror, Shadow of Scorn *55/110 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief *56/110 Bone Spider *57/110 Stinger Worm *58/110 Dark Reversal *59/110 Stonesaur *60/110 Meteosaur *61/110 Armored Walker Urherion *62/110 Super Explosive Volcanodon *63/110 Onslaughter Triceps *64/110 Tornado Flame *65/110 Poisonous Dahlia *66/110 Forest Hornet *67/110 Coiling Vines *68/110 Dome Shell *69/110 Poisonous Mushroom *70/110 Pangaea's Song *71/110 Senatine Jade Tree *72/110 Iere, Vizier of Bullets *73/110 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *74/110 Emerald Grass *75/110 Reusol, the Oracle *76/110 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *77/110 Sonic Wing *78/110 Solar Ray *79/110 Phantom Fish *80/110 Aqua Hulcus *81/110 Candy Drop *82/110 Hunter Fish *83/110 Aqua Vehicle *84/110 Aqua Guard *85/110 Virtual Tripwire *86/110 Spiral Gate *87/110 Skeleton Soldier, the Defiled *88/110 Bone Assassin, the Ripper *89/110 Bloody Squito *89/110 Writhing Bone Ghoul *90/110 Wandering Braineater *92/110 Black Feather, Shadow of Rage *93/110 Death Smoke *94/110 Ghost Touch *95/110 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion *96/110 Fatal Attacker Horvath *97/110 Immortal Baron, Vorg *98/110 Brawler Zyler *99/110 Artisan Picora *100/110 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *101/110 Crimson Hammer *102/110 Burning Power *103/110 Fear Fang *104/110 Golden Wing Striker *105/110 Mighty Shouter *106/110 Bronze-Arm Tribe *107/110 Steel Smasher *108/110 Burning Mane *109/110 Ultimate Force *110/110 Dimension Gate Trivia *This is the only main set without a set symbol. This was corrected in the English release. *All cards in this set have large text without pointers. (Similar to Magic: The Gathering Card text.) This is continued in DM-02 Master of Evolution. *All Common Nature creatures in this set are Beast Folk. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs